


If I Fell

by CamiiHobbit



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Who would have said that working for The Beatles was harder than taking care of preschool kids?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 24





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the English translation of "Caer a tus pies" by me.   
> Had to change some things to make it work lol  
> Please let me know any mistakes!   
> Enjoy!

“Come on ladies, hurry up!”

Brian sighed rolling his eyes; the boys had a performance on a night show, the whole country will be watching them. They had a delay due to a unexpected horde of fans.  
With a 20 minutes delay, the four Beatles miraculously had time to go the dressing rooms (which were upstairs) to get a little bit of make up and to comb the hair of their ridiculous but popular hairstyle.

The first ones to go downstairs where Ringo and George, minutes later Paul went too.  
\- Paul, where’s Lennon?  
\- Oh, he was on his wa...

And before Paul could finish his sentence, a loud noise from upstairs made them look up; John tripped on his feet and was rolling down the stairs.  
Every hit which each step sounded louder and louder.  
Brian moved to the side to don’t crash with John when he stops falling. Paul stood still.  
Lennon finally made it to the floor, his face towards Brian and Paul but eyes closed.  
The two men were looking at him with wide eyes and their mouths open.

Lennon opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his face.  
\- Who would have said it, Macca? I just fell for you... - he said as he got up.  
\- YOU JUST ROLLED ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE BLOODY STARIS! HOW IS IT EVEN POSIBLE THAT YOU’RE STILL ALIVE? - shouted the already pissed Brian.  
\- Awwww John, that was adorable! - exclaimed Paul, throwing himself at John’s arms.

At the distance, you could hear the loud laughs of George and Ringo.  
Brian sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
Who would have said that working for The Beatles was harder than taking care of preschool kids?


End file.
